A New Void
by Eva-Nirvash
Summary: Shinku now begins his journey with his family on what it is like to have a family, but forces in the shadows plot to crush his dreams and the lives of his family. Can Shinku save is family or will the Darkness consume them?
1. Chapter 1 Beginning of Family

"Lord Daray, we will arrive in fifteen minutes." said the Nav. Officer onboard the 'Hakai'. Daray looked like his father, tall, slender, and long gray hair of the Novak family. He was happy that he learned how to control the Angels three days ago when he studied the blood at the ruins of Tressor. Now he couldn't wait to unleash this army of gods against the Gekko family that were at the Tensha mountains for some unknown reason. That did not matter to him, as long as he got revenge for his father and killed the coralians once and for all.

Shinku was still crying but this time it was of happiness for finally being with his family he never grown up with. Knight had healed Renton's injuries and was working with Woz and Jobs from the Gekko, Tuil and Ferri from Armageddon on the repairs of the Gekko wing which was almost taken off in the previous fight earlier. Renton and Eureka were with Shinku along with Hope and Fecility comforting the eight-three giant of a family member they never know before. His face looked similar to Renton's but his hair was closer to Eureka's. His eyes were an entire matter on their own and so were his arms and wings which the group could not figure out. He stopped crying and told them his life he had lived and what it was like to grow up without them. The Group was terrified and saddened to hear his tale then Fecility went to place her hand on Shinku. When her hand touched his arm a bright blue light was generated at the point of contact. This made Fecility pull arm hand back but what surprised her more was the look on Shinku face when that happened. He was about to say something when he flipped his head to the right and into the sky to the South. he stood up and his wings started to glow a bright red and he started to growl. Renton asked what was wrong as he told Fecility to come over to them.

"Grandpa, take the family and hide somewhere safe. I can hear a NRA strike force heading this way and they have my Angels under their control." then Shinku whistled and Knight was by his side in an instant with his sword drawn and his Angelic wings glowing a bright white. Renton took Eureka and the rest to hide in a cave while the Armageddon crew sprinted to their ship. When the ramp opened the Gekko couldn't believe their eyes at what they were looking at. coming down the ramp was the red Nirvash, then a glowing, absolute white, Nirvash then lastly followed by what seemed to be an ocean blue colored Nirvash. The red one had spikes covering its body and blades on its wrists like TheEND had when it was with Anemone. The white one seemed to be covered in almost angelic armour and had a sword and shield with it in hand. The blue one seemed to have a body that looked like waves of the sea and and ribbon behind it that floated without touching the nirvash itself.

"EN," Shinku yelled from the foot of the sixty foot tall giant that stood next to him, "NRA forces are in route with the Angels in their tow and leash. Get ready for mayhem and to protect my family from the leaders of this force."

"Yes, Lord Shinku." EN said while bowing its head in respect. then a hatch started to open on its chest. The skin on the Nirvash seemed to peel away then a cockpit, with no seat in it, appeared and Shinku flow up to the hatch and stood in the center as the door closed, the white one did the same along with Knight. The blue one did not do this but instead headed for them and took a knee next to their hiding spot and folded its arms out like it was protecting them. The blue one then spoke to the Gekko family in a calm, feminine, voice.

"Hello 'Lord Fecility', I am Laxur, Guardian of Peace. I will protect you and your family with my life. This is the oath of a Guardian to their Lord."

"Wait, what do mean by Lord?" said Renton as he pulled Fecility closer to them.

"Just like what I said, Master Renton, your daughter is the next Lord of Peace and I'm her Guardian for life." replied Laxur as she lowered her head further. Then Laxur snapped her head to the direction of the incoming NRA fleet then slowly crept closer to the Gekko family as if bringing the shield closer in anticipation of an attack from that direction.

"Knight, take the left wing of KLFs, I'll take the right then we proceed to the-" then Shinku felt a presence like he had with his aunt earlier. He narrowed his senses to focus on what made the same sensation of a Lord

and found that the leader of this attack was the Lord of Death, but something didn't seem right about him.

"Actually Knight, you think you can take all 650 KLFs by yourself? I need to go confront the commander of this fleet." now that I sensed what was wrong with this Lord.

"Sure, you just owe me a Hi'larty beer after this one." Knight replied as he brought up Ruvisil's sword and shield up in anticipation of the fight that was coming. Why the man always wants to drink the most potent beer in the universes I'll never know. I nod my head in approval and race to the flagship of the enemy fleet which was a copy of the Giga that my family destroyed during the Second Summer of Love mission. The flagship is surrounded by three of my strongest Angels: Zeruel. Zeruel is referenced to the god of might and I was going to fight three of them before I can reach the flagship and confront this leader. The leading Angel folded its arms into barrel shapes in launched them out like spears. I avoided the strike and the other one when the spears became swords and tried to slash my right arm off. I grabbed one of the blade arms and pulled the Angel to me and away from the other two. The Angel screamed as I deployed one of my wrist blades and impaled the Core of the Angel, killing the Angel as its body disintegrated into blood and poured down to the ground. The other two shot their Angel lasers at me cracking my AT Field with it at half power. I launched my own laser attack completely wiping out one angel and grazing the other. I ran into the other with my shoulder and right into the bridge of the enemy flagship.

In space, some new arrivals were heading straight for the battle. On the ship that came through the red portal could be read Pied Piper. The ship was colored blue and white, the latter being the main paint, and in the shape of a futuristic speed boat. The ship launched two LFOs, both a Nirvash from different universes. The first was in the Neo-Nirvash or Truth piloted by Ao Thurston and the other Nirvash was being piloted by Renton with Eureka in the seat with him, this one was called the spec-3 Nirvash. They arrived to see some KLFs fighting a giant mech that seemed to be protecting the remains of the old Gekko when they saw the other one and one that was painted differently.

Knight had taken out two-thirds of the KLF strike force but they still tried to best him and Ruvisil and destroy Shinku's family behind him. He was covered in blast marks and scratches from the attacks he wasn't able to block or the AT field couldn't block either. his sword was blood covered from the amount of KLFs he had slain and his shield was starting to turn red hot from firing the beam cannon in the middle of his shield. He was going to fire again when little crosses appeared and started to fire on the KLFs and two beams took out two KLFs as well. He looked up to see two Nirvashes and a white/blue ship come down from the sky and attack the NRA forces. A smile came to his face as he fired the beam one more time taking out another battleship that tried to get past the defense line he made.

On board the NRA flagship I walked out of my cockpit and on board the ship. I look at the angel as it starts to decompose and turn into just blood which was corrosive to all forms of life except Lords, watching as the blood melted the bodies on the bridge. I take my eyes away and towards the captain's chair, sitting there was a boy around the age of ten and a spitting image of his father.

"EN, go help Knight and the rest of my family with the rest of the NRA fleet." I say to my mech as I stare down this young Lord of Death. EN gives me a nod of approval and takes off into the fight with both wrist blades deployed. When he left I started a slow stride to the young man as he stood up and did the same, we stop feet from the other as I look down at the boy and he looked up at me.

"Well, who would guess I would come across one of the human devours myself. I don't know if I should be terrified or just shooting in the face with my automatic pistol." said the boy, while he reach for his pistol holstered at his belt.

"You could try, boy... but you may realise that won't work if you attempt it." i say as i take one more step to the boy. "And if you did fire that would mean that you and me, as Lords of the universes, would have no other choice but to fight to the death, and I know you are a not complete Lord to begin with and would not last long."

The boy grabs his pistol and puts three rounds into my skull. i fall to the ground and he thinks that I'm dead until i leap up and crush his hand holding the pistol, and the pistol as well. He screams in agony then gives me a glare of pure anger and pulls out a sword on the other side of his waist. The blade is short but reminds me of a katana, then i realise that it was the blade of a ninja. I had a smile come across my face as I generate my weapons from my room on the Armageddon. Both are swords that are six feet long, one red and the other blue. "So... this what you want then? Very well then allow me the satisfaction of a good fight at least, half-breed."

"We will see, filth, and when I'm done with you I will kill those of Gekkostate for my vengeance for my father." he says as he picks up a stance ready to fight. When he mentioned killing my family though he had fear come across his face knowing that he shouldn't have said those few words. What stood before him then was not Shinku of the Thurston family, but Shinku the Lord of War as I let out my beast side of myself and charged at him severely bending the metal plates for each step I took. Daray took a step back as I swung my red sword in his direction, when he looked back he thought to himself that he was lucky that he took a step back as he watched the ship be sliced in half and begin to fall to the ground. Then he tried to attack me as we both plummeted to the ground with the the ship.

"Knight, what was that pressure just now?" asked Ao now that they were by the cave after finishing off the rest of the NRA and regrouped with the Gekko and Moonlight hiding inside. The Rentons and Eurekas were talking to each other as Ao witnessed the enemy flagship cleaved in two and fall to the earth.

"Ao, stay behind me and you will get your answer when your son comes over with Daray Novack." said Knight as he watched the fighting between the two thanks to his special eyes. They were heading this way as Shinku was letting his rage out against Daray with no restraint. The rest of the family then walked up to Ao and watched has a grey and red dot head straight for them.

Shinku blocked yet another attempt at his head from Daray, while he pushed him away with one of his wings. Daray was cut up from blows he wasn't able to completely dodge or parry from Shinku, who was unscathed and still pressing hard on his attacks leaving no room for Daray to recover and slowly thereafter he was being thrown into the ground with the force of train hitting the ground, full of C-4, from orbit.

I was floating above the impact zone where I throw Daray into the ground. I noticed that we were by the cave I told Renton to hide with rest of my family. I noticed that my other family members finally arrived and that Knight was standing in front of all of them 'probably erecting a shield between them and the fight so they do not get injured' I mentally say to myself. I focus back to Daray as he crawls out of the hole, his left arm is twisted up and looks like there is rock stuck in his side. I lower my self to the ground next to him and he leaps away then runs at me trying to continue the fight. I parry his attack, drop my blue sword and grab his good arm and rip it off with it still holding on to the sword. He yells at the top of lungs before I punch him in the throat sending him into the hill nearby and demolishing it with his body from the force of the blow. I look over to my family, who are terrified to look at me in my 'Beast State' while Knight stood there looking at me motioning that Daray was coming at me again. I narrow my fingers and impale him through the stomach then whip him off my arm towards where his ship was now crashing just now. He was limping with his chin, trying to get away from me. I grab his collar and lift him off the ground and stand him up.

"So Daray Novak do you have any final words to say before you die?" I say to the dying boy standing in front of me. he looks at me then to my family and gives them all a death glare then with the last of his breath screams at them.

"I AM DARAY NOVAK, SON OF DEWEY NOVAK, AND NO WAY WILL I ACCEPT CORALIANS AND HUMANS WORKING TOGETHER!" he then launch a laser attack at them which is blocked by the shield I had known Knight put up earlier to protect them from something like this. After his failed attempt at a last jest of defiance he started to wobble and I could tell he lost all hope at finishing his father's work. I pull my blue sword towards me and with both blades in hand i cross them ready to take his head while he stood.

"Daray Novak, as the Lord of War I commend your soul to eternal rest and peace. For this you shall be striped of your life to live another more fulfilling life I hope. I am Shinku no Ikari Thurston and with this act I give you a another chance to live." with those final words I saw a smile come across the face of Knight as he nodded in agreement to my statement. I brought the swords together and slashed away taking Daray's head which burned away the instant it left his body which shortly followed leaving nothing but ash were a young man once stood. I sheathed both the blades and slowly walked to the group with my head lowered, so as to not show them the tear running down my I got up to them they were crying and Fecility ran up to me and hugged my leg as she cried I kneeled down and gave her a hug back and picked her up while she sobbed into my shoulder. I walked to the Rentons and Eurekas and gave the parents of Fecility their daughter then walked away with EN, Knight, and Ruvisil in tow as we walked to the ship to relax and rest from all the fighting.

A few days passed and we had just finished repairing the Moonlight and Gekko so they could fly again. They had not seen me the entire time as I was resting in my room with Daray's blade in my lap. I took his blade as a memento of him to remember, and to add to my other memories of all the Lords I have killed over my lifetime. I put the blade away after I finished my meditation and closed my twenty-fifth weapon locker, now full of weapons as well. I turned and heard a loud thump on my door and what sounded like yelling from a further distance. I jumped down and opened the door to see a grayish puff ball laying by my door. He looked at me and gave me a strange meow and jumped on my leg and gripped it tight. I knew what this little guy was, he was Gulliver, Anemone and Dominic's family pet, who for some reason weighed the same as a hippo from old Earth. I heard the voice again yell and could now hear what they were yelling for, they were yelling for Gulliver to come to them. Well better take the little guy back to his family, I pick the little guy up and put him on my shoulder so the little guy could get bird's eye view of anything he wanted to see. The little puff ball then decided to take a nap on my shoulder as I walked to the sound of the voice yelling.

I got to the maker of all the yelling shortly after starting my way to find them. They were two girls identical to one another roughly eight years old yelling for Gulliver to come out of hiding and come to them. I made a whistle noise and it scared the two thinking they were in trouble and froze where they stood. I walked up them and put a hand on their shoulders, lowered down and told them to keep it down a little then handed them a sleeping Gulliver. they were so happy to find Gulliver they told me that they had been searching for the little guy for half an hour. they both grabbed my hands and started to pull me to the hangar to exit the ship. I asked why they were dragging me with and they replied that the rest of the family wanted to see me since they wanted to know more about me. I let them pull me outside into a cold breeze from the mountains, they shivered from the cold while it didn't affect me in the least. I wrapped my wings around them to heat them up and to keep out the cold. they turned to me and both of them smiled as they said "Thanks nephew." They then both gave me a hug as we traveled to the Gekko to see the rest of the family.

* * *

The next chapter will hold many secrets for both the Eureka Seven family and for Shinku. I wonder what it could be mmm...


	2. Ch 2 Returning Home for the First Time

"Lord Daray, we will arrive in fifteen minutes." said the Nav. Officer onboard the 'Hakai'. Daray looked like his father, tall, slender, and long gray hair of the Novak family. He was happy that he learned how to control the Angels three days ago when he studied the blood at the ruins of Tressor. Now he couldn't wait to unleash this army of gods against the Gekko family that were at the Tensha mountains for some unknown reason. That did not matter to him, as long as he got revenge for his father and killed the coralians once and for all.

Shinku was still crying but this time it was of happiness for finally being with his family he never grown up with. Knight had healed Renton's injuries and was working with Woz and Jobs from the Gekko, Tuil and Ferri from Armageddon on the repairs of the Gekko wing which was almost taken off in the previous fight earlier. Renton and Eureka were with Shinku along with Hope and Fecility comforting the eight-three giant of a family member they never know before. His face looked similar to Renton's but his hair was closer to Eureka's. His eyes were an entire matter on their own and so were his arms and wings which the group could not figure out. He stopped crying and told them his life he had lived and what it was like to grow up without them. The Group was terrified and saddened to hear his tale then Fecility went to place her hand on Shinku. When her hand touched his arm a bright blue light was generated at the point of contact. This made Fecility pull arm hand back but what surprised her more was the look on Shinku face when that happened. He was about to say something when he flipped his head to the right and into the sky to the South. he stood up and his wings started to glow a bright red and he started to growl. Renton asked what was wrong as he told Fecility to come over to them.

"Grandpa, take the family and hide somewhere safe. I can hear a NRA strike force heading this way and they have my Angels under their control." then Shinku whistled and Knight was by his side in an instant with his sword drawn and his Angelic wings glowing a bright white. Renton took Eureka and the rest to hide in a cave while the Armageddon crew sprinted to their ship. When the ramp opened the Gekko couldn't believe their eyes at what they were looking at. coming down the ramp was the red Nirvash, then a glowing, absolute white, Nirvash then lastly followed by what seemed to be an ocean blue colored Nirvash. The red one had spikes covering its body and blades on its wrists like TheEND had when it was with Anemone. The white one seemed to be covered in almost angelic armour and had a sword and shield with it in hand. The blue one seemed to have a body that looked like waves of the sea and and ribbon behind it that floated without touching the nirvash itself.

"EN," Shinku yelled from the foot of the sixty foot tall giant that stood next to him, "NRA forces are in route with the Angels in their tow and leash. Get ready for mayhem and to protect my family from the leaders of this force."

"Yes, Lord Shinku." EN said while bowing its head in respect. then a hatch started to open on its chest. The skin on the Nirvash seemed to peel away then a cockpit, with no seat in it, appeared and Shinku flow up to the hatch and stood in the center as the door closed, the white one did the same along with Knight. The blue one did not do this but instead headed for them and took a knee next to their hiding spot and folded its arms out like it was protecting them. The blue one then spoke to the Gekko family in a calm, feminine, voice.

"Hello 'Lord Fecility', I am Laxur, Guardian of Peace. I will protect you and your family with my life. This is the oath of a Guardian to their Lord."

"Wait, what do mean by Lord?" said Renton as he pulled Fecility closer to them.

"Just like what I said, Master Renton, your daughter is the next Lord of Peace and I'm her Guardian for life." replied Laxur as she lowered her head further. Then Laxur snapped her head to the direction of the incoming NRA fleet then slowly crept closer to the Gekko family as if bringing the shield closer in anticipation of an attack from that direction.

"Knight, take the left wing of KLFs, I'll take the right then we proceed to the-" then Shinku felt a presence like he had with his aunt earlier. He narrowed his senses to focus on what made the same sensation of a Lord

and found that the leader of this attack was the Lord of Death, but something didn't seem right about him.

"Actually Knight, you think you can take all 650 KLFs by yourself? I need to go confront the commander of this fleet." now that I sensed what was wrong with this Lord.

"Sure, you just owe me a Hi'larty beer after this one." Knight replied as he brought up Ruvisil's sword and shield up in anticipation of the fight that was coming. Why the man always wants to drink the most potent beer in the universes I'll never know. I nod my head in approval and race to the flagship of the enemy fleet which was a copy of the Giga that my family destroyed during the Second Summer of Love mission. The flagship is surrounded by three of my strongest Angels: Zeruel. Zeruel is referenced to the god of might and I was going to fight three of them before I can reach the flagship and confront this leader. The leading Angel folded its arms into barrel shapes in launched them out like spears. I avoided the strike and the other one when the spears became swords and tried to slash my right arm off. I grabbed one of the blade arms and pulled the Angel to me and away from the other two. The Angel screamed as I deployed one of my wrist blades and impaled the Core of the Angel, killing the Angel as its body disintegrated into blood and poured down to the ground. The other two shot their Angel lasers at me cracking my AT Field with it at half power. I launched my own laser attack completely wiping out one angel and grazing the other. I ran into the other with my shoulder and right into the bridge of the enemy flagship.

In space, some new arrivals were heading straight for the battle. On the ship that came through the red portal could be read Pied Piper. The ship was colored blue and white, the latter being the main paint, and in the shape of a futuristic speed boat. The ship launched two LFOs, both a Nirvash from different universes. The first was in the Neo-Nirvash or Truth piloted by Ao Thurston and the other Nirvash was being piloted by Renton with Eureka in the seat with him, this one was called the spec-3 Nirvash. They arrived to see some KLFs fighting a giant mech that seemed to be protecting the remains of the old Gekko when they saw the other one and one that was painted differently.

Knight had taken out two-thirds of the KLF strike force but they still tried to best him and Ruvisil and destroy Shinku's family behind him. He was covered in blast marks and scratches from the attacks he wasn't able to block or the AT field couldn't block either. his sword was blood covered from the amount of KLFs he had slain and his shield was starting to turn red hot from firing the beam cannon in the middle of his shield. He was going to fire again when little crosses appeared and started to fire on the KLFs and two beams took out two KLFs as well. He looked up to see two Nirvashes and a white/blue ship come down from the sky and attack the NRA forces. A smile came to his face as he fired the beam one more time taking out another battleship that tried to get past the defense line he made.

On board the NRA flagship I walked out of my cockpit and on board the ship. I look at the angel as it starts to decompose and turn into just blood which was corrosive to all forms of life except Lords, watching as the blood melted the bodies on the bridge. I take my eyes away and towards the captain's chair, sitting there was a boy around the age of ten and a spitting image of his father.

"EN, go help Knight and the rest of my family with the rest of the NRA fleet." I say to my mech as I stare down this young Lord of Death. EN gives me a nod of approval and takes off into the fight with both wrist blades deployed. When he left I started a slow stride to the young man as he stood up and did the same, we stop feet from the other as I look down at the boy and he looked up at me.

"Well, who would guess I would come across one of the human devours myself. I don't know if I should be terrified or just shooting in the face with my automatic pistol." said the boy, while he reach for his pistol holstered at his belt.

"You could try, boy... but you may realise that won't work if you attempt it." i say as i take one more step to the boy. "And if you did fire that would mean that you and me, as Lords of the universes, would have no other choice but to fight to the death, and I know you are a not complete Lord to begin with and would not last long."

The boy grabs his pistol and puts three rounds into my skull. i fall to the ground and he thinks that I'm dead until i leap up and crush his hand holding the pistol, and the pistol as well. He screams in agony then gives me a glare of pure anger and pulls out a sword on the other side of his waist. The blade is short but reminds me of a katana, then i realise that it was the blade of a ninja. I had a smile come across my face as I generate my weapons from my room on the Armageddon. Both are swords that are six feet long, one red and the other blue. "So... this what you want then? Very well then allow me the satisfaction of a good fight at least, half-breed."

"We will see, filth, and when I'm done with you I will kill those of Gekkostate for my vengeance for my father." he says as he picks up a stance ready to fight. When he mentioned killing my family though he had fear come across his face knowing that he shouldn't have said those few words. What stood before him then was not Shinku of the Thurston family, but Shinku the Lord of War as I let out my beast side of myself and charged at him severely bending the metal plates for each step I took. Daray took a step back as I swung my red sword in his direction, when he looked back he thought to himself that he was lucky that he took a step back as he watched the ship be sliced in half and begin to fall to the ground. Then he tried to attack me as we both plummeted to the ground with the the ship.

"Knight, what was that pressure just now?" asked Ao now that they were by the cave after finishing off the rest of the NRA and regrouped with the Gekko and Moonlight hiding inside. The Rentons and Eurekas were talking to each other as Ao witnessed the enemy flagship cleaved in two and fall to the earth.

"Ao, stay behind me and you will get your answer when your son comes over with Daray Novack." said Knight as he watched the fighting between the two thanks to his special eyes. They were heading this way as Shinku was letting his rage out against Daray with no restraint. The rest of the family then walked up to Ao and watched has a grey and red dot head straight for them.

Shinku blocked yet another attempt at his head from Daray, while he pushed him away with one of his wings. Daray was cut up from blows he wasn't able to completely dodge or parry from Shinku, who was unscathed and still pressing hard on his attacks leaving no room for Daray to recover and slowly thereafter he was being thrown into the ground with the force of train hitting the ground, full of C-4, from orbit.

I was floating above the impact zone where I throw Daray into the ground. I noticed that we were by the cave I told Renton to hide with rest of my family. I noticed that my other family members finally arrived and that Knight was standing in front of all of them 'probably erecting a shield between them and the fight so they do not get injured' I mentally say to myself. I focus back to Daray as he crawls out of the hole, his left arm is twisted up and looks like there is rock stuck in his side. I lower my self to the ground next to him and he leaps away then runs at me trying to continue the fight. I parry his attack, drop my blue sword and grab his good arm and rip it off with it still holding on to the sword. He yells at the top of lungs before I punch him in the throat sending him into the hill nearby and demolishing it with his body from the force of the blow. I look over to my family, who are terrified to look at me in my 'Beast State' while Knight stood there looking at me motioning that Daray was coming at me again. I narrow my fingers and impale him through the stomach then whip him off my arm towards where his ship was now crashing just now. He was limping with his chin, trying to get away from me. I grab his collar and lift him off the ground and stand him up.

"So Daray Novak do you have any final words to say before you die?" I say to the dying boy standing in front of me. he looks at me then to my family and gives them all a death glare then with the last of his breath screams at them.

"I AM DARAY NOVAK, SON OF DEWEY NOVAK, AND NO WAY WILL I ACCEPT CORALIANS AND HUMANS WORKING TOGETHER!" he then launch a laser attack at them which is blocked by the shield I had known Knight put up earlier to protect them from something like this. After his failed attempt at a last jest of defiance he started to wobble and I could tell he lost all hope at finishing his father's work. I pull my blue sword towards me and with both blades in hand i cross them ready to take his head while he stood.

"Daray Novak, as the Lord of War I commend your soul to eternal rest and peace. For this you shall be striped of your life to live another more fulfilling life I hope. I am Shinku no Ikari Thurston and with this act I give you a another chance to live." with those final words I saw a smile come across the face of Knight as he nodded in agreement to my statement. I brought the swords together and slashed away taking Daray's head which burned away the instant it left his body which shortly followed leaving nothing but ash were a young man once stood. I sheathed both the blades and slowly walked to the group with my head lowered, so as to not show them the tear running down my I got up to them they were crying and Fecility ran up to me and hugged my leg as she cried I kneeled down and gave her a hug back and picked her up while she sobbed into my shoulder. I walked to the Rentons and Eurekas and gave the parents of Fecility their daughter then walked away with EN, Knight, and Ruvisil in tow as we walked to the ship to relax and rest from all the fighting.

A few days passed and we had just finished repairing the Moonlight and Gekko so they could fly again. They had not seen me the entire time as I was resting in my room with Daray's blade in my lap. I took his blade as a memento of him to remember, and to add to my other memories of all the Lords I have killed over my lifetime. I put the blade away after I finished my meditation and closed my twenty-fifth weapon locker, now full of weapons as well. I turned and heard a loud thump on my door and what sounded like yelling from a further distance. I jumped down and opened the door to see a grayish puff ball laying by my door. He looked at me and gave me a strange meow and jumped on my leg and gripped it tight. I knew what this little guy was, he was Gulliver, Anemone and Dominic's family pet, who for some reason weighed the same as a hippo from old Earth. I heard the voice again yell and could now hear what they were yelling for, they were yelling for Gulliver to come to them. Well better take the little guy back to his family, I pick the little guy up and put him on my shoulder so the little guy could get bird's eye view of anything he wanted to see. The little puff ball then decided to take a nap on my shoulder as I walked to the sound of the voice yelling.

I got to the maker of all the yelling shortly after starting my way to find them. They were two girls identical to one another roughly eight years old yelling for Gulliver to come out of hiding and come to them. I made a whistle noise and it scared the two thinking they were in trouble and froze where they stood. I walked up them and put a hand on their shoulders, lowered down and told them to keep it down a little then handed them a sleeping Gulliver. they were so happy to find Gulliver they told me that they had been searching for the little guy for half an hour. they both grabbed my hands and started to pull me to the hangar to exit the ship. I asked why they were dragging me with and they replied that the rest of the family wanted to see me since they wanted to know more about me. I let them pull me outside into a cold breeze from the mountains, they shivered from the cold while it didn't affect me in the least. I wrapped my wings around them to heat them up and to keep out the cold. they turned to me and both of them smiled as they said "Thanks nephew." They then both gave me a hug as we traveled to the Gekko to see the rest of the family.

* * *

The next chapter will hold many secrets for both the Eureka Seven family and for Shinku. I wonder what it could be mmm...


	3. Ch 3 Meeting the Crew and Farewells

I was the first to materialize and made sure that everyone was able to transport safely, and get any motion sickness from the sudden transport. 'I'll need to inform the transporter chief to do an additional check-up on the buffers and see if they are able to move patterns normally.' I mentally note. The others seemed alright for now and hungry by the look of the little ones.

The kids were the first ones through and the first to let out a loud 'wow' while the rest of us were still walking through the door that could fit the Nirvash and others. The room was tall enough to have the gekko in here like a hangar bay. My family quickly found the rest of the family about 30 feet from us and raced to them and began to ask them questions on the portions of the ship they explored. I slowly came up behind them and was going to ask them a question when they all wanted to get some food when two people came sprinting at me. They stop in front of me, one trying to get his air back, and said they wanted to meet my family. The one getting his air back was a gorn male of roughly 36 years of age with spikes on top of his head and a single klingon layered shoulder pad on on his left shoulder, the other was a raptor from the Warhammer 40k universe he was on two legs but looked uncomfortable. He was a Night Lord I rescued from his dying ship and after that he pledged his loyalty to me for the remainder of his days that was roughly 24 years ago.

"Ravor(the raptor), Sren(the gorn), may I wonder why you two were in full sprint over here?" I ask them as Sren finishes catching his breath.

Ravor speaks first or tries to with his helmet making his speak muffled, " Lord, we first had a bet going to see who could get to you first by using only their leg strength. Speaking of which Sren you now have to clean the ceiling in sector 24 level 13, as we promised."

"Yeah Yeah Ravor. My Lord, the second reason we decided to sprint over here was because we wanted to say hello to your family with your permission?"

"Go ahead you two. When have I ever stopped you two from saying hi to family." I reply.

"Thank you my Lord." Sren replied. Ravor shook his head in agreement and the two of them introduced themselves to my family. Sren told them he was the son of Talev Skullcrusher, lead scientist of the holding pens on board the ship. As soon as Sren finished Ravor picked up after him, right after slightly nudging him out of the way. "Hello there, I'm Ravor, Leader of the Thunder Skulls boarding response team aboard this ship." he continued for a good minute or so before Sren decided to interject on something he said and the two looked ready to go to war. Thankfully for my family they didn't get to see this as i picked them both up off the ground and slammed their heads together, with a loud crack echoing through the hall. I let them go and gave both of them a serious and ordering look. They knew the look to mean: " Behave or I'll send you to Talev to help him with the creatures... again." They both stood up and gave me bows meaning they were deeply sorry and walked off with their gaze to the floor. I return to my family who asked me a few questions, I replied that I would answer them after lunch.

After that "greeting" you could say we made our way to the food, which as always my chef prepared with the best and most delicate of care. The family quickly grabbed some plates and went to town at picking out which foods to try and which to steer clear of. I grabbed some chicken, wine made by a sentient star, and a little dessert for me and the form of x's(bread made in the heart of a volcano) that were covered in chocolate sauce, breaded and baked golden, with a dash of cinnamon over it all and made my way back to the table. Once there we quickly dug into the food and finished eating after some more introductions from the crew to my family. We finished our lunch and gather by the door there my family notices more people enter the mess hall.

"Nephew, why are their more people coming to eat ?", asked my aunt Fecility.

"Because we just finished the first lunch. This is the second lunch group, which will be followed by the third and final group."

"Why is lunch broken up into three groups?"

"Because we had problems with our chief when we had the lunch in one big group. He got overworked to the point of death, so I had him take some leave in the Gardens. The rest of then decided to break up lunch so he could handle feeding the whole crew." I get a nod from my aunt telling me she understands. Then a noise catches my notice.

"Hello little 'ape', taking the family for a stroll are we?" came a voice that lengthened the s sound longer every time he says it. I turn around to slightly stare up at the face to one of my old friends aboard Armageddon. He stood roughly eight-seven, had, like his son Sren, spikes on his head and some of the same armour like his son, just more decorated.

"Hello Talev, hows life down in the 'Pits'?"

"Swell, the Coreductus was giving me a bit of trouble this morning but nothing I could not handle."

"Ay grandson, who is this exactly?" my grandpa Holland asks me. Me and Talev turned to him and the rest of the family gathering around Holland.

"He is Sren's father, Talev Skullcrusher. He works down in the 'Pits', the holding area for our more potent creatures we keep in tight lock up." I reply and give a wave for Talev to go and get some food to eat. He nods back and gives a small bow to my family and continues with the rest of the people coming in to eat. We leave the hall and climb aboard a train that just emptied out of people. Once aboard the train picks up and moves us to the bridge passing by more trains or people walking to the mess hall. The trip was short as I mentally order the train to speed up to its safety limit to get us to the bridge faster.

We arrive at the bridge roughly ten minutes after increasing the speed. We file out with me the last one to leave making sure we don't leave anything behind. Once were off the train it speeds off to go get more people heading to the mess hall that are too far to make it on foot. We head to the door which is similar to the garden gates but smaller and more dark as these doors were made of a special form of obsidian rock I found on the old Earth in my universe. The rock absorbed light and spit it out as a low red glow around the rock that only lords can see. I mentally tell Fecility not to ask the rest of the family if they see the glow and note to her that she can ask me later. I walk up to the door and push it open to the head of the serpent of my ship.

The crew of the bridge, third watch fifthteenth division, stopped what they were doing and saluted me, with their right hand over their heart with their palm facing forward and fingers bent like claws. I nod and they continue to do their duties of preparing the ship for take off later in the day.

"Nephew Shinku, what was that salute just now the crew gave you?" asked my uncle Dominic.

"They were showing me that their hearts are ready for a fight and that their souls are willing to go to the deepest part of the abyss with me, if needed." I reply as I walk to my chair. "Kalnor, front and center." I slightly shout. As soon as I finished the sentence a man stood up and light jogged to my chair and knelt before me.

"Kalnor Bolra, reporting for duty my lord." the seven foot tall, average build man replied to me.

"Stand Kalnor, you need not kneel before me when family is visiting and even when they are not visiting you don't need to kneel to me."

"Understood my lord." he stood up and relaxed a bit, if just only that. "The ship should be ready in three hours, my liege."

"Thank you Kalnor. Family, this is Kalnor Bolra my second in command and the second person to be weapon master of Armageddon."

"Second? Who was the first?" replied Renton.

"That would have been my father, Illa Bolra. He died roughly twelve years ago."

"I'm so sorry for your lose. How did he die?"

"Old age, he lived to be 188 years old, to me and him we considered that an achievement for him."

"And your mother?" asked Talho.

"She died when I was two my dad said. It was a creature that had escaped from the 'Pits'. It was able to get to the area where my mother worked... My father still blamed Talev to this day for letting that creature escape." The conversation goes eerily quiet, which doesn't settle well with me so grab a pad of my chair and write some orders on it. I hand the pad to Kalnor who immediately snaps out of his thoughts. He reads the pad then looks at me with a puzzled look on his face. I reassure him by putting my hand on his shoulder and then slowly walk past him to stand in the middle of the room. I clear my throat before addressing my third in command, Master Helm officer Nox Totilo.

"Nox, open ship wide communication." He turns to me with a puzzled look on his face from his seat.

"Lord? Are you sure about this?"

"Nox. I gave you an order, or would you rather I have Kalnor give you another lecture on protocol again?"

"NO sir my lord. He takes forever to finish those damn things. patching into the comms now sir, just give me a minute."

"I gave you long lectures so I can be thorough to you, rock for brains." replies Kalnor a few feet behind me.

"Yeah yeah bookworm. Your on my liege." Nox replies as he turns around to give Kalnor a look of annoyance. 'Note to self, get these two to train more on the holodeck to work out their differences.'

"Crew and family of Armageddon, this is your Lord of War Shinku. In roughly three hours our ship will be taking off. I want all stations ready for the take off in two. On second note, I will not be joining you my friends and family.", the bridge, including my family, give me a look of puzzlement to my last statement, except for Nox and Kalnor.

"I'll be staying here for the next ten years to get to know my family. Accompanying me will be Kalnor, thus I'm leaving command of Armageddon to Master Helm Nox Totilo and my 'brother', Knight, with whom the ship will follow back to his universe."

"Wait... lord are you saying I'm in command of the ship while your gone?" I hear from Nox as he descends from his flight controls on the second floor.

"Yes Nox, besides Knight you're in charge till my return or Kalnor's." I turn to address Kalnor and hear a very quiet, almost inaudible, "crap" come from Nox as he gets to the base floor level and assumes position in the captain's chair, roughly five times the size of the six foot tall average build blonde man.

"Nephew," I her come from Maurice, "are you serious about living with us? I mean, won't the rest of the world want to see you jailed for life because of what you did to the planet."

"I am Uncle, and if this world wants to do that then I will not stop them from trying."

"Trying?"

"Well it might be hard for the people to judge someone when that person has removed all possible threat of the NRA attacking. I did wipe out all remaining NRA forces don't forget. I also brought back the dead on the NFA's side so in true they didn't lose the important things in life."

"But still they will consider you an outcast. They could beat you and call you names..." Maurice looks down and away, thinking of the pain I'll receive from the thoughts of what others will think of me. I put my hand on his shoulder and with a nod tell him in silence that everything will be alright.

"Alright everyone I think it would be best if we started to pack my stuff now, my engineers have a tendency to complete a task faster than the time I allow them." I address my family. They quickly reply with a yes so they can see my room. We leave the bridge as Nox tries to get the bridge going and ready for take off before the engine room is ready, which I guess will be in an hour and half at the least.

A train pulls up with Talev, Sren, Ravor, Balthater, and Knight on board. The ramp goes down and I step on first and look at the people on the train already.

"Knight, good to see you again, but what are the rest of you doing here?"

"Well my friend, you think we were just going to let you and Kalnor have the fun of a vacation on your family's world."replied Talev,with his arms crossed over his chest and with a little annoyance in his eyes because of my actions.

"And we really didn't like the thought of our lord getting pelted with veggies and fruits, though a tomato or two in your face would be a bit funny."commented Balthater from the end of the train with the engine, probably trying so supercharge the engine, again...

"Fine. Make sure you keep yourselves in line though while we're here. My actions for misconduct will not lessen here, you read me?"

"Yes lord." Sren and Ravor proclaim followed up by the busy Balthater.

"Understood." replied Talev and then turned around and looked out the window. He stayed like that all the way to my room. We arrived next to the door of hangar, where we piled out. We started to walk to my room because the pathway to it can not be reached by the train. My aunties were telling everyone about their little trip to come get Gulliver from my ship, I could hear laughter from the group, minus Talev of course. We arrived by a crimson plated door with a gold and white rim paint job. I opened the door and led the family in first who gacked and awed from the size of mansion room. One of the kids noticed the pool in the middle of my room and sprinted for it to take a dip. The family was surprised when I caught Timothy just above the red water of the pool.

"Nephew, why did you stop me from taking a dip?" asked Timothy turning his gaze to my face as I slowly let him down to the floor.

"Because, that is no ordinary pool." I grab a solid metal orb next to the pool, one of my mourning training weights and roughly the size of a house cat's head, and toss it into the pool. The red liquid enveloped the orb and crushed it paper thin in seconds of it coming into the pool. My family asked me what type of water that is, I replied to them that it was highly condensed water with a combination of dark energy and my energy.

"My energy leaks into the pool allowing the dark energy to come in and relax my body so it can regain all of the spent energy I use in my chores if they really take it out of me. I also can project myself from my body to do tasks while it rests in the pool." I finish the quick explanation and notion to the stairs that lead up to my room. We climb the stairs and go into my massive room that some say kings and queens wished they had. My walls were decorated with fine ware of both machine built and hand crafted. Below this are my weapon lockers, they were on the opposite side of room away from my bed where you could fit maybe seven full grown elephants. We head to the two closets on either side of my bed and unload my clothes into bags. My family noted that we would need to go into town and get me some regular clothes as fore I didn't have many clothes that looked normal in general public.

We finished packing clothes and moved over to the weapon closets and I opened the middle one, which was half the size of the rest, and there laid my two axes and two swords. The axes had little demons face carved into the blade itself and were black and red from axe to shaft. The swords were the red and blue ones from earlier I used on Daray. I told my family I would carry the axes and the crew would carry the swords. We wrapped them up so they wouldn't appear dangerous to regular humans. After this I grab a blueprint for a house to build and a few necessities. We leave my room, each carrying something, and walk the way to the hangar. When we arrive, Laxur and EN are waiting by the hangar doors and mentally ask me if they can carry my stuff to the Gekko. I reply with a yes and tell everyone to pile my stuff into EN and Laxur's hands. They do and and the Guardians open the doors and walk to the Gekko with Ravor and Sren to help load the stuff onto the Gekko. While they were doing this I turned around hearing trains coming to halt outside the hangar. I look and watch my crew pour through the doors until they filled the stairs and floor with people still trying to come in.

"Lord, won't want to you to leave without a proper good bye from us now would we?" I hear from Nox on the top catwalk right above us.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Armageddon, with your hearts open to the future and your minds in acknowledgment of the past will you join me."

"Aye Commander Nox," they all go to one knee and salute to me and my family and like a chorus ring out in one loud voice.

"Our Lord and our dear friend we wish you a happy time and and know that we WILL meet again no matter the challenges that present themselves. From your family we decree that you the best of luck, our Lord." They all get up and wait for my reply. All I do is raise my fist in the arm and slam it against my chest causing a thud that shakes the floor plates underneath and the walls. They then file out through the door, not a single one showing on their faces our stance how sad they really were.

Knight then moves to be in front of me with the most serious of looks

"Well Shinku, its time we depart for now. I hope to see you when these ten years pass." he offers his hand to me and I accept it with ernest .

"We will Knight, after all you still owe me for that one bet."

"And you that beer from earlier we promised." we both then give a loud laugh before we let our hands fall to our sides and turn to face a new destiny and frontier.


End file.
